


Anticipation

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: beebeesrps on tumblr requested: “Halloween is my favorite holiday and I never have any plans.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen the rocky horror picture show, the ending of this might be confusing.

Up until he was 13, Blaine went trick-or-treating every year with some of his school friends, but then freshman year happened, and suddenly they were too old for that and suddenly Blaine was switching schools because of a hate crime, and suddenly Halloween turned into just another night at home, eating dinner with mom and finishing his biology homework.

That’s not 100 percent true, because junior year he did have plans, they just weren’t really _his_ plans. Kurt had dragged him out trick-or-treating (although they were both 16+ and the act is a little frowned upon at that age). It hadn’t been the worst night but his ex had forced him to do a couples’ costume of two of the people from Jersey Shore, a show Blaine has never watched, feeding him ridiculous lines (most likely quotes from the show) to string off at every door they knocked on.

By the end of the night, he had a bag full of candy he was never going to eat and was freezing from head to toe after walking around central Ohio in October wearing nothing but a cut-off tank top and jeans.

After that, Halloween returned to its status as just another day. But this year, it’s his first year without Kurt and the rest of the McKinley crew. It’s his first Halloween in New York with Sebastian and their new NYU friends. His first year finally free to spend the holiday however he wants.

Except its five days away and he has zero plans.

“Halloween is my favorite holiday, and I never have any plans.” Blaine grumbles, falling into the space beside his boyfriend on their sofa. Sebastian glances up from the file he’s reading, something from his law internship most likely, taking in the downturn of Blaine’s lips.

“Well, what do you want to do on Halloween?” He asks, but that only makes Blaine sulk more, “I’m not gonna be like Hummel and drag you around dressed like whoever from insert-long-cancelled reality show here.” Sebastian scowls, poking Blaine in the side.

Blaine hums, smiling a little, but crossing his arms, “I don’t know what to do, and it’s only a few days away.”

“If it’s your favorite holiday, then you have to pick what we do. Just tell me time, place, and attire, and I’ll be there.”

Blaine smiles at his boyfriend, giving Sebastian a kiss before jumping up to find his laptop, in search of “fun things to do on Halloween in New York City.”

There are lots of haunted houses listed and escape rooms. He doesn’t feel like going to a club even though many of them are having themed nights in honor of the holiday. He wants to find the perfect night out, and when something finally jumps out at him, a series of devious ideas conjure up in Blaine’s mind. This is going to be the best Halloween yet.

Which is how Sebastian finds himself standing outside a movie theater at 11:30 on Halloween, his trench coat wrapped tightly around him, unable to keep the chill off his bare calves. The doors to the theater are currently locked, as the Rocky Horror Picture Show shadow cast set up for the night. Around them stand groups of other young people, all dawned out in various states of dress.

“You’re gonna have to take that off when we go inside,” Blaine giggles, somehow not freezing his own ass off dressed in a corset, fishnets, and platinum boots.

Sebastian grumbles, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Blaine moves to give him a sloppy red-lipstick kiss, but Sebastian turns his head away like a petulant child.

Blaine’s eyes meet his forehead as he rolls them at Sebastian’s behavior, “You said time, place, attire, so I gave you time, place, attire.”

“Yeah, well when I said that I figured I’d be dressed as the Batman to your Robin, not completely nude save for a pair of gold booty shorts and my Chuck Taylors.” Sebastian shoots back, obviously not amused with how their Halloween night has turned out.

Blaine gives him a sly, special smile, his eye lashes fanning out across his cheeks, as he slowly strides up to Sebastian. Leaning in close, he whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, “If you do this for me, you might get some Halloween candy at the end of the night.”

Sebastian sighs because how can he ever resist Blaine, especially like this? Tearing off his coat and wrapping an arm around Blaine’s lace-clad hips, he drags his boyfriend into the theater for a night of antici…pation.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
